


Impact Zone

by Akaiba



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, sort of, very mild ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sentence Starter: Stucky (with top Bucky) "Pretend all you like, I know you like it when I spank you. It wouldn't turn you on so much if you didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact Zone

The first time Bucky did it, it had been a joke. 

It was generally how things happened. Bucky acted without thought and just dealt with the fallout as it came, usually in the form of an either pissed off Steve or a horny as hell Steve. He could take either so it wasn’t like it bothered Bucky and certainly didn’t give him any incentive to think through his actions before he carried them out.

He’d just been moving passed Steve in their cramped little kitchenette, reaching for the coffee in desperation, and as he’d passed he’d just tapped Steve on his rear. It didn’t even register that he’d done anything out of the ordinary at all, gulping down a cup of joe like a man starving, before he realised Steve was glaring at him. Glaring like he would the scum of New York the little punk just couldn’t not punch in the face.

And flushed red like Bucky’s just called him his best guy.

So... pissed off and horny.

Huh.

“What?” Bucky asked, because it wasn’t in his nature not to rile Steve up more.

Steve puts down the knife he’d been buttering the last of their bread with and braced his hands on the counter top. “Any reason you just goosed me?”

“Do I need a reason?” Bucky took another long pull from his mug, catching the buttered slice of bread Steve threw at him.

“Get to work, you jerk.”

He ducked his head to press a coffee scented kiss to Steve’s cheek and is out the door before Steve can truly work up his anger. By the time he got home, however, Steve had caught a cold and Bucky all but forgets the incident. 

The next time Steve’s nearly a full foot taller and impossibly broader than Bucky could have ever imagined. It is, for the record, entirely not his fault that Steve’s ass has gone from little and bony to padded enough to bounce when Bucky smacks it. Also not his fault Steve’s ass looks that good in a uniform.

“Buck!”

It’s been a tough few weeks and Bucky’s had trouble reconnecting with the world, let alone with this new Steve, but that look is one Bucky cannot believe he’d let slip. It’s like they’re kids in Brooklyn again and Bucky remembers the same flush, the same outrage... because it’s the same face. The same Steve.

A slow smile tugged at his mouth and it felt awkward, unused. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled, not for real, probably somewhere back in Brooklyn he reckoned. Steve had gone still at the sight of it, eyeing Bucky with naked hope and want. How long had it been since they’d even kissed? Bucky’s been a damn awful guy to his fella and he needed to fix that.

“Like that, huh?”

Steve couldn’t flush redder if he tried and it really looked like he was trying. “Bucky...” His hands clenched uncertainly and Bucky couldn’t have that, now, could he?

“C’mere, Stevie.” Bucky held out his arms, open and welcoming, and Steve launched himself into them. It was like trying to cling onto a force of nature as Steve gripped and pulled at him. 

They’ve only got a thin walled room where they’re hunkered down for the next few days, but thin walls aren’t unfamiliar to them and Bucky has no more thoughts beyond peeling Steve out of that uniform. He’s gotta send Peggy a fruit basket or something because he sincerely doubts Colonel Phillips is responsible for the indecent way the fabric fits Steve. Or maybe it was Howard. Maybe it was both of them. By the time Bucky had torn his mouth away from Steve’s to jerk the trousers to Steve’s knees, Bucky was beyond caring who was responsible- he was just damn grateful. 

Steve was shaking in Bucky’s arms, pushing Bucky against a wall before turning himself into it instead. It looked like he needed the support. “You alright, pal? Been that long since I been good to you?” Bucky crooned against Steve’s parted mouth, feeling every gasp as it huffed over his lips. It wasn’t kissing but it felt more intimate as he spoke into Steve’s mouth and bracketed him against the wall. It was laughable how ineffective it was but Steve let him, and that made it hotter than it had any right to be. His big Stevie just sagging against the wall and letting Bucky pop the buttons on his shirt without any sign of wanting to take control. Different from before, but then this Steve doesn’t have anything to prove. Bucky guessed that made giving in to what he wanted a little easier. 

“Face the wall, punk.”

Steve hesitated, “I-I... I haven’t got any...” He trailed off and bit his lip, worried he’d halted Bucky for good.

It wasn’t like Bucky had planned to jump Steve when he dropped by to find the guy bent over his desk like a god damn pinup, so he didn’t have anything either, but Bucky was nothing if not inventive. Not like they could always afford to buy slick for this before anyway. “S’alright, me neither. But I been dreaming about those legs since I shipped out and Christ, Stevie, I’m gonna go mad if I don’t get ‘em.”

Steve turned so fast it knocked Bucky back half a step, back arched and looking over his shoulder at Bucky desperately. “Come on, Buck.” 

Bucky dared stronger men than him to resist that invitation, pushing against Steve to feel the heavy weight of him trapped between Bucky and the wall. Between them they wrestled Steve’s shirt to the floor and then there he was, trousers around his knees and cock hard and eager, America’s golden boy- all Bucky’s again. Looking at Steve now, Bucky figured maybe Steve had never not been his.

He didn’t bother undressing, just unzipping. Always drove Steve wild before when he was fully dressed when they fucked around. Bucky hadn’t got the patience to wait anymore and from the way Steve’s thighs clamped around his cock the moment Bucky slid it between Steve’s legs, maybe Steve hadn’t either.

It was a bit rough at first, dry rubs of their skin that had Bucky hissing, but it had been too long and he’s leaking like he was a kid again. Smearing between Steve’s thighs and nudging behind Steve’s balls with each thrust. Viciously, he brought one hand down to strike the peachy swell of Steve’s ass. There was a red mark when he lifted his hand but Bucky knew it wouldn’t last. Didn’t matter, though, the punched out cry Steve gave was what mattered. 

“You do like that,” Bucky teased.

Steve’s thighs trembled around him and a narrow eyed look was thrown back at him. Before Steve could muster any snarled words, however, Bucky did it again. Harder. 

Steve moaned like he was being paid for it.

A wrecked, thin cry of agonised pleasure that had Bucky damn near shooting early. It wasn’t gonna be long as it was and Steve was making it worse, writhing and mewling like he couldn’t get enough. “F-fuck, Stevie!” His hand landed on Steve’s ass every other thrust, watching Steve’s arm shake as he jerked himself hard. 

Steve’s painted the wall and Bucky’s painted Steve’s thighs before either of them can blink, orgasm not so much hitting as robbing them blind until they’re both clutching at the wall to keep them up. 

Seventy years later and it took Steve bending over the hood of a stolen Bug while Sam filled up the tank to jog that memory loose in Bucky’s brain.

The uniform had been damn tight, but maybe it hadn’t been Peggy or Howard’s fault. Looking at Steve’s ass barely contained in those jeans Bucky began to figure maybe it had been Steve’s fault.

The yelp Steve gave when Bucky slapped his hand over his bent ass was so familiar it made Bucky grin. Crooked and not quite right, never quite right, but there when Steve turned to glare at him. “Bucky!” Even the indignant protesting was the same.

"Pretend all you like, I know you like it when I spank you. It wouldn't turn you on so much if you didn't." Bucky shrugged easily, watching Steve flush red and remembering just how far that blush went.

“Guys, come on,” Sam groaned, “We still got like 60 miles to go and I ain’t doing it with you two panting over each other like that.”

Bucky shrugged again. “We could always just leave you here.”

“I hate you.” Sam shook the gas nozzle at Bucky threateningly.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
